<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interruptions by falloutmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737071">interruptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars'>falloutmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>investigating the murders (investigating each other) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Investigative Duo, Sexual Content, talks of marriage, work duties call</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re meant to be on vacation. Not a leave-the-house one, more of a ‘let’s stay at home and spend the week in bed whilst we eat takeout and discuss our wedding’ one. But either way, it’s some much-needed time away from full days, and often nights, of investigating murder after murder, questioning suspect after suspect, and never having any time for themselves. </p>
<p>A week. That’s all they asked for.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>or, will Betty and Jughead be able to enjoy their time off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>investigating the murders (investigating each other) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>interruptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! this fic is number two in my new series, but worry not, each fic will be able to be read as a oneshot. all that will connect them is they'll all take place in the same universe. one with engaged!bughead living their best lives as an investigative duo. i hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re meant to be on vacation. Not a leave-the-house one, more of a ‘let’s stay at home and spend the week in bed whilst we eat takeout and discuss our wedding’ one. But either way, it’s some much-needed time away from full days, and often nights, of investigating murder after murder, questioning suspect after suspect, and never having any time for themselves. </p>
<p>A week. That’s all they asked for. A week hauled up in their apartment because they cannot afford the extravagant cost of a proper vacation at the moment with their upcoming wedding. But even if they could, the thought of moving from the King-sized bed they splashed out on when first moving in together outweighs the possible enjoyment they might get from being elsewhere on the planet. </p>
<p>And it goes well, to begin with. </p>
<p>On day one, the furthest Betty moves is from their bedroom to the couch, whilst the furthest Jughead moves is to the front door to collect the pizza they ordered. Other than that, all movement is limited to positions of intimacy and pushing food into their faces. </p>
<p>It’s exactly what they need after such an exhausting and harrowing case. They know they’ll be missed at work, but they’ll get over it. No doubt whatever happens this week can be done by someone else, and if not, well, it’s only a week.</p>
<p><em>Famous last words</em>.</p>
<p>On day two, after a lazy morning spent in bed, then a leisurely joint shower, Betty whips out her laptop as they eat leftover pizza for breakfast.</p>
<p>“Wedding plans,” she says with a grin, shifting along the couch so she’s leaning against him and angling the screen towards him.</p>
<p>Fully satisfied and relaxed, Jughead can’t even bring himself to complain. Wedding plans aren’t exactly his scene. All he cares about is being able to call Betty his wife; how they get there doesn’t bother him. He knows, though, that they are important to Betty, so he’ll look at various color schemes and table layouts if it’ll make her happy. </p>
<p>His periodic input of “This one!” and a greasy finger on her laptop screen make Betty giggle. More often than not, his apparent choice is actually pretty nice. She half wonders if he’s putting more effort and thought into this than she originally thought, especially when she realizes his choices all fit perfectly together.</p>
<p>“Are you secretly enjoying this, Jug?” she asks, poking him in the chest. </p>
<p>He hums absentmindedly, then pulls her into him, pressing a kiss to her hair. “It’s meant to be your special day, Betts. I’m just picking the pretty colors.”</p>
<p>She giggles before shifting the laptop off of her lap and turning to face him. Taking his hand in hers, she fiddles with his fingers, biting her bottom lip. When she looks up at him, he’s watching her with wide eyes and a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>our</em> special day,” she counters quietly.  “You do want to get married, right? With, you know—” she gestures to the document on her abandoned laptop “—everyone there?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.” He sends her a heartfelt smile, resisting the urge to <em>show</em> her how he really feels, instead of putting it into the words he knows she’s desperate to hear. With a thick swallow, he covers her hand with his. “Betty, I love you so much. Honestly, I think I’ve wanted to marry you ever since I first laid eyes on you back in college.” He smiles at the memory. “You’re the one for me, okay? And I want this day to be special for <em>you</em> because I know it’ll be special for me regardless of—” he briefly moves his hand from her to point at the screen at a color swatch called <em>neons</em> “—what color we have.” He quirks a smile, letting out a long stream of air as he awaits her reaction.</p>
<p>“Jughead…” she breathes, looking up at him with watery eyes. “I—” she cuts herself off as tears stream down her face. She never expected him to come out with something like that, despite the deep-down romantic she knows he is. Their proposal was, well, something out of the movies. </p>
<p>“I love you, Betty Cooper,” he adds with his signature lopsided smile.</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Jughead Jones.” Her own face breaks out into a huge grin as she lets out a shaky breath. “So much.”</p>
<p>With a faux exasperated sigh, he drops her hands and slumps down his shoulders. “Now can I kiss you?” he half-whines, and she nods. In response, he gently cups her face and leans in. Just as their lips are about to touch, he whispers, “Thank you,” as their eyes flutter closed. When their lips finally meet, it’s in a loving kiss, an exploration and an expression of their feelings for one another.</p>
<p>Moments of bliss later, a loud chime pulls them out of their love-induced haze. Jughead is quick to pull back, hitting his forehead against hers as she tries to move forward in an attempt to get him to ignore said noise. He groans at the pain, rubbing his head before pressing a kiss against hers as if to apologize. </p>
<p>“What the fuck was that noise, anyway?” he asks, visibly pissed off at their very rude interruption.</p>
<p>Betty, red-faced and wide-eyed, grimaces. “That is my laptop’s email tone.”</p>
<p>“No.” He shakes his head and tries to lean across her to shut the lid of her laptop. “Please can we ignore it?”</p>
<p>She grabs his hand and forces him back but doesn’t make any attempt to turn to the laptop either. Instead, she pushes him against the couch until he’s laying down. He lands with a soft <em>oof</em>, and she giggles before climbing on top of his and meeting his lips in a heated kiss.</p>
<p>“This is more like it,” he manages to grumble against her lips before she silences him. As she does, his hands go straight to her—one tangled into her hair, the other moving underneath the hem of the t-shirt she just <em>had</em> to put back on this morning. Her skin is warm against his, and he quickly works to rid himself of any barriers between them once more.</p>
<p>She seems to have the same idea, pulling away slightly to push his own t-shirt up his torso. Hesitant to disconnect their lips, though, she abandons that task and instead moves her hands to his face, his hair, his chest. She moves her hips against his, wondering why they even bothered to get out of bed today.</p>
<p>When Jughead yanks on her hair, she pulls back just enough to rest her forehead against his—lightly after bumping it earlier—with their heavy breaths mingling between them.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” she asks, panting.</p>
<p>Unable to focus on her due to their closeness, he lets his eyes flutter closed again. “Do you think the email’s from work?”</p>
<p>She groans. “Jug, really?”</p>
<p>He uses the hand still threaded in her hair to angle her towards him for another quick kiss. “Later?”</p>
<p>“Later,” she agrees, countering herself by pulling away from him completely. When he sends her a confused pout, she yanks her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing by skimpy panties.</p>
<p>Eyes freely roaming her up and down, he takes a sharp breath at the somewhat unexpected movement of her cooler hands once again underneath his t-shirt. She’s smirking at him, evidently pleased with herself, as she rocks against him whilst trying to force the material from under his back. He lays unmoving, mesmerized by the vision that is his wonderful fiancé and the feeling of her on top of him that he swears will never get old.</p>
<p>She succeeds with the removal of his t-shirt, quickly throwing it aside before leaning back in and connecting their lips again. She groans into his mouth at the new angle, her hands clutching at him, running over his bare skin. Disappointed when she reaches the material of his boxers, she tries to tug them down, but their position and her steady grinding against him make it impossible without stopping. </p>
<p>He has a similar idea, his exploration of her body quickly moving from her breasts to the waistband of her panties. He manages to pull the material over her ass but quickly comes to the same problem. </p>
<p>Short of ripping them off, Jughead’s brain struggles to think of any realistic ideas to remove the two tantalizing layers between them that don’t involve stopping. He’s all too focused on how good she feels moving against him like that, how warm and soft her lips are, and how much he never wants to return to work if their day-to-day life can carry on like this forever.</p>
<p>As if on cue, another chime echoes out of Betty’s laptop, signaling yet another email. </p>
<p>They both pause their movements, unwilling to move away from one another yet wondering if they should or not.</p>
<p>Jughead pulls back first. His eyes are blown wide, his lips are swollen, and his breathing is heavy, and they’d barely even done anything. A pang of pride runs through her knowing she’s the one to make him look like this. </p>
<p>Another chime fills the air between them.</p>
<p>“Should we check that?” he whispers.</p>
<p>She sighs but remains unmoving. “I don’t want to. Wouldn’t Charles just ring if it was important?” </p>
<p>He sighs too, moving his hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Where’s your phone?”</p>
<p>“In the drawer. Oh.”</p>
<p>He nods. “Mine too.”</p>
<p>With one chaste kiss to his lips, she climbs off of him, disappointed as she feels his still-prominent arousal. “Fucking work ruining everything,” she mutters, finding their t-shirts on the floor. She pulls hers back on and throws his at his head.</p>
<p>Now sitting up, he pulls his t-shirt on again, willing the almost painful throbbing to go away. As much as Betty’s close proximity isn’t going to help, he pats the couch beside him, inviting her to sit with her laptop so they can deal with whatever it is this time together.</p>
<p>“Maybe later, huh?” she says with a mild air of humor yet some of that distinct disappointment he recognizes. She sits down with a sigh, pulling her laptop towards them. </p>
<p>He wraps his arm around her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “Definitely later, Betts.”</p>
<p>It takes just a few clicks to bring up her emails, and sure enough, three new ones from Charles await her. Addressed to both Betty and Jughead, the opening lines of each email chastises them for not answering their cell phones before launching into the details of a new case they are very much in demand for. </p>
<p>After reading the details, Betty turns to Jughead. “Guess we better get going then?”</p>
<p>He nods almost sadly, but he’s smiling anyway. “We need to forbid any contact for two weeks after our wedding, okay?”</p>
<p>She grins, kissing him soundly. “Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'd love to know what you thought of this next installment :') kudos &amp; comments motivate me to write!! </p>
<p>thank you for reading &amp; keep an eye out for more in this series &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>